


Shorter

by aluinihi



Series: Tumblr/Ask Drabbles [9]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Boys in Skirts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aluinihi/pseuds/aluinihi
Summary: Roy likes to separate things he can’t precisely understand in‘okay’,‘not okay’, and‘inherently wrong’.anon on tumblr: "roy seeing ed in the uniform + miniskirt".





	Shorter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the result of the anonymous request "roy seeing ed in the uniform + miniskirt". I must admit it I had a good time writing this!

Roy likes to separate things he can’t precisely understand in _‘okay’_ , _‘not okay’_ , and _‘inherently wrong’_. The two first categories alone are enough for him to deal with most of life’s surprises, but sometimes reality can be tricky; which is why he has the third one. That is reserved strictly for the surreal, images Roy’s brain can’t even fathom a _way_ to process — those make him so confused that he goes beyond anger or misery.

So. Ed bursts into the office with the female secretary attire? Roy is terrified.

The military blue suits him, which isn’t a surprise — Edward is quite attractive, even for an annoying seventeen-years-old — but Roy wonders who was brave enough to even suggest such clothing. It fits him nicely, however, as if it was tailored for him. As the first moments of utter shock subside, Roy allows himself a more appreciative gaze. The long hair is tied up in a neat bun, marking the strong lines of his jaw but also giving him some vague air of femininity. The jacket is not much — Roy prefers golden details to silver ones. But the skirt— _oh the skirt_. 

The blond is _seething_ , and Roy is truly glad he has nothing to do with this pleasing view — no one in their right mind would volunteer to be the object of Edward’s temper. Except that _Roy_ is never in his right mind when Fullmetal is around.

“There is only one thing shorter than that skirt, Fullmetal,” Roy smirks, “ _yourself_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! You can [request a drabble](https://aluinihi.tumblr.com/ask) too if you'd like! Find me on [Tumblr](https://aluinihi.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/aluinihi) :D


End file.
